Chapter Three
by hidan115
Summary: Madara is planning something, what could it be?


"So, you decided to come after all." I jumped at Hidan's voice behind me. Him at the Green-eyed man had what looked to be a dead body over his shoulders.  
"Yeah. What's with the corpse?" I asked.  
"Kakazu gets money any way he can." Hidan said walking away. Kakazu, huh. I thought looking back at him. "Lets go. Leader is waiting for our return. He knew you would join."  
"How?" I asked.  
"He can read the minds of anyone he concentrates on, your's especially." Kakazu said looking back at me as we continued on our way.  
"Oh." I said following without another question. It was only a short distance later that we came to a very, very grassy area with a few hills.  
"We're here." Hidan said placing his hand on one of the hills, pushing it in until it showed a dirt staircase.  
"Wow." I said watching as the hill closed back up. The only light was by torches, but when we got to a den-like area it was lit with electricity. There were some members of the Akatsuki I reconized; Itachi and Kisame, Deidara and Tobi, and a lone plant-man I heard of from some horror stories – Zetsu. And then there were two others I didn't recognize, a woman with beautiful blue hair and a man with strange eyes and too many peircings for my liking.  
"Leader, this is the girl." Kakazu said bowing down to the pericing-man.  
'Leader' looked at me with those eyes, something inside of them gave me an uneasy, yet safe feeling."Konan, get her a room and a cloak."  
The woman looked at him like he just went insane. "Are you serious?! Don't you even want to examine her first? Make sure she is fit to be here?" But his look shut her up right uickly. "Come with me."  
I nodded and followed her down some more dirt steps right around the corner. The hallway was lit with more torches, lighter than the others, showing ten doors. Konan led me to the one farthest from the rest of them; inside was a nightstand, bathroom, closet, and a king-sized bed with baby blue sheets, pillows, and blanket. "Wow, this is way better than my old room.  
"I am sorry for being so hasty, but I am very protective of these guys here." I turned to her with surprise. "See, even though we're S-Ranked, we're like one big family. Anythign happens to them and I'll get revenge."  
"I can understand that." I said smiling at her. "Although I don't know how long I'll be here for."  
"Trust me, if Pein has called you here you're going to stay until you die." She said handing me a cloak. "You only need to wear it when you go out on a mission. And make sure you call Pein Leader or else he'll have your head." She stopped before walking out. "How long have you been looking for us for?"  
"Around a week." I said thinking about it.  
"Okay, well, get some rest." She said with a smile. "Pein wants to see what you're made of tomorrow. And make sure first thing in the morning you find one of us."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"You'll see." She smiled, leaving me to myself. I sighed, taking off my dirty ANBU clothes and throwing them in the garbage. "Never again will I be apart of that village." I said climbing in the shower, dressing in some cool pajama's I found in the closet, and passing out for the night.

I woke up to a loud scream and an explosion rattled me wide awake in the darkness. I turned on the light and ran to the door, only to hear; "Kieko!" from Tobi. I cringed when he started banging on my door. "Let Tobi in! Please Kieko!"  
"Tobi!" Deidara yelled.  
"Better not answer. Konan told me to find her or Leader ASAP. Once they leave…"  
A loud explosion and a shrill cry from Tobi made me loose all of my concentration. "Damn it! Are they trying to kill me!?" I waitied for a few minutes before getting dressed in a white tank top and blue jeans and walked out to the empty hallway.  
"Tobi!"  
"Itachi screaming? Now I really should get out of here!" I said running up the stairs.  
"I see you made it up here alive." Konan said with a smile sitting next to Pein.  
"Yeah, now I know why you said to try and find you two. They're maniacs." I said.  
Konan started to laugh as everyone came upstairs, sat down, and said good morning to me.  
"Ok, what's with the attitude change? Just a few minutes ago they were trying to kill me."  
"You'll have to learn that things like this go on every day." Konan smiled wider.  
"Oh. Like one big happy family."  
Everyone took their seats; Tobi next to me, Deidara next to Tobi, Kakazu next to Deidara, Hidan next to Kakazu, Zetsu next to Hidan, Itachi next to Zetsu, Kisame next to Itachi. I looked at the empty spaced on the table.  
"Um, what's for breakfast?" Pein just looked at me, like I should know this answer.  
"Well, since your new here, it is your turn to make us a meal."  
"WHAT?!" I yelled. "I can't cook to save my own life!"  
Konan laughed even harder. "Come on, I'll help you."  
Madara's P.O.V.  
I watch Kieko walk behind the wall, mumbling something about Pein. Ha. She sure is an interesting one, and by her surpressed power-level I'd say she's even more useful to us than I thought. What an interesting turn of events.  
My P.O.V.  
We made eggs, waffles, sausage, and bacon….just about enough to feed a couple small armies.  
"You better enjoy this meal." I said putting the platters down.  
"And if we don't?" Zetsu asked.  
"I may not know the ropes yet, but I do know that weed killer works wonders on plants."  
You gave him a very sweet smile. He looked at me wide-eyed before eating his food. Everyone, even Itachi chuckled at me.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"Not everyone is that brave to talk to Zetsu, especially like that." Pein said. I just shrugged and sat down in between Konan and Tobi (Who was being an obnoxious little boy).  
"Kieko." Pein said after breakfast.  
"Yes sir?" I asked.  
"I want to evaluate your strength. Follow me. Kakazu, you're turn on dishes." I followed him outside to the darkened night.  
"Don't you think someone might find us out here?" I asked as Itachi walked out to us.  
"No, I have a protective barrier. Now then, Itachi is your opponent. Fight him and show me what you have."  
I nodded and smiled. "So, I finally get to face the all mighty Uchiha."  
He closed his black orbs. He re-opened tem to show his red Sharinggan eyes.  
"This is gonna be fun." I said charging at him, full force. If any of my moves were going to come out, it was now.  
It wasn't long before a shadow clone was right behind me. "Foresight!" I yelled, allowing myself to see nothing but body heat, and since clones don't generate any kind of heat… all I had to do was hit the real one in the gut.  
"No one has ever gotten past Itachi's shadow clones so fast." Konan said with a smile.  
A sudden pain riddled my back."You have the gift of foresight. It is a remarkable talent, allowing you to distinguish body heat to see the true user of a shadow clone jutsu or to find a hiding person in even the most unbearable terrain. But there is one weakness; you can't see anything else." Itachi said driving the kunai deeper into my lung.  
"Someone's done their homework." I said smiling.  
"This is the end." He thought.  
"Collapse of decayed flesh." The skin of my neck collapsed onto Itachi's arm, holding him in a deadly grip.  
"What?" I smirked, allowing my clone to wrap herself completely around him.  
"Your right Uchiha, my ability does have a weakness, but only if I allow myself to have that vulnerability." I said walking out of the bushes. "And I'm not that stupid." I took the kunai out of his hand, ready for the kill.  
"Enough." Pein said. "You have done well, you may both rest."  
You sighed and smiled at Itachi.  
"Konahia." He skin released itself from him, wrapping itself back into my body, the pain in my back transferring from the clone.  
"How did you do that?" Tobi asked in his kid-like voice.  
"What?" I asked smiling at him. He's so cute! But there has to be something that he has. Why else would they keep him around?  
"That amazing technique!" He said pointing at me.  
"Easy, I used my own skin." I said looking back at the small pool of blood through my shirt. "It's a highly effective move for amubshing anyone who tries to copy my heat-sensing ability. I can make my clone generate as much heat as any of us just standing here. The only downfall is any damage she takes, I get once I call her back to me. And my enegry and chackra levels are cut over half." I said leaning against the tree, exhausted.  
"Go back inside and rest." Pein said nodding to me.

Madara's P.O.V.  
Amazing. And she still doesn't realize the powers she holds? How unusual. I looked at Pein, even he was shocked. I smirked. "This will be very interesting." I said lowly to him. "She has the potential to take on all the Kuubi, then my dream will be realized." But there was something else about her, something in the way she moved her body, the way she looked while fighitng, the intensity in her focus…. "She is to be on our team. Not to go out with anyone but me."  
Pein and Konan both gave me shocked looks. "Are you sure, Madara? If her powers really aren't yet realized she could very well kill you both."  
"I appriate the concern, but I am the leader here and you are the subordinates. If I wanted your thoughts I would ask for them." I said. "Besides, I can train her little by little, pushing her harder and harder until those powers begin to focus themselves, sharpen her skills. Then I'll come out to her."


End file.
